Hwo x Jin Moments
by Hwoarang's FanGirl
Summary: Drabbles of my Favorite tekken yaoi pairing. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, mpreg  If you don't like yaoi then don't even think about reading this. i don't like to scar people. NO FLAMES!
1. A Song from the heart

Hwo x Jin Moments

D/N: I don't own Hwoarang or Jin. I wish I did though. Namco, you lucky sons of bitches!

Chapter 1: A Song from the Heart.

Valentines' Day, Jin's favorite holiday. He always loved it when Hwoarang gave him gifts to show his love for him. However, Hwoarang wasn't in their room like he usually was. Jin walked towards the bed which had a pink note on it. Jin read the letter:

"_Jin, I have a surprise for you in the living room, I love you, forever yours, Hwoarang."_

Jin wondered what his surprise was, so, with a smile on his face, he ran to the living room to get his surprise. He made it to the living room only to see Hwoarang in nothing but his pajama pants holding his acoustic guitar. Jin blushed at the sight. Hwoarang looked up to see his uke. He couldn't blame Jin for being shy. Hwoarang smiled softly and said, "Jin, this song is my Valentines' day gift to you, I hope you like it." Jin nodded and sat in the nearest chair. Hwoarang began to play a soft and gentle tune on his guitar and then he sang:

"_**Still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me, my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive. Because every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, and I want you in my life. Because every time we touch, I feel ecstatic and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go. I want you in my life."**_

The song was short but Jin thought it was the most beautiful Valentines' Day gift he had ever gotten. Hwoarang sat his guitar against the edge of the couch, walked towards Jin and hugged him. Jin hugged back and asked," Hwoa, what did that song mean?" Hwoarang answered, "It meant that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you, Jin." Jin did nothing but smile and enjoyed the rest of the day with his seme.

A/N: (sniffs) that was so romantic… (Cries)

Jin: (comforts me) There now it'll be okay

Hwoarang: Read & Review it'll make Micah-san happy


	2. A Day At Home

Hwo X Jin Moments

D/N: I don't own Hwoarang or Jin. I wish I did though. Namco, you lucky sons of bitches!

Chapter 2: A Day at home

Hwoarang loved spending time with Jin. Jin was the love of life. Hwoarang was lying on bed flipping through channels until the smell of something good caught his attention. Hwoarang knew Jin was in the kitchen cooking so; he went down stairs to his raven-haired lover. Jin was in the kitchen making chicken stir-fry, Hwoarang's favorite. Without noticing, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Jin said," Hwoarang, what're you doing?" Hwoarang said, "I just wanted to see what you were Makin', babe." Hwoarang started to lick and nibble at Jin's neck. Jin closed his eyes shut and bit his lip to suppress a moan. Jin said, "Hwoa, wait until we finished eating." Hwoarang stopped kissing his lover's neck and nodded.

A few minutes after Hwoarang and Jin ate; the two lovers were in their bedroom cuddling. Hwoarang said seductively, "Now that we've finished eating why don't you give me some dessert." Jin looked at Hwoarang with lust in his eyes. Hwoarang pulled Jin into a hungry kiss. Jin kissed back. Hwoarang pushed Jin down on the bed softly and broke the kiss to take off his shirt. Jin blushed hard when he saw Hwoarang's rock hard abs and also felt his pants get tight. Hwoarang chuckled and whispered in Jin's ear," Getting excited are we?"

Jin felt a sharp feeling go up his spine. Hwoarang smirked and took off Jin's shirt to see his glorious body and began to nibble and lick at Jin's chest. Jin moaned softly. Hwoarang started going lower and began to take off Jin's pants along with his underwear. All Hwoarang wanted to do was suck Jin's hard cock and he did so. Jin moaned, "H-hwoarang." Hwoarang stopped sucking and said seductively, "Don't worry, babe. I'll be in ya soon." Hwoarang took off his pants along with his boxers to stroke his cock. Hwoarang said, "Assume the position." Jin nodded and laid flat on his stomach.

Hwoarang grabbed Jin's hips and entered his hole. Jin moaned in pleasure. Jin's face was flushed. Hwoarang began to thrust slowly and gently. Jin said breathlessly, "H-harder, please." Hwoarang started to thrust harder and faster. Jin moaned, "H-hwoarang, I-I'm going to cum!" Hwoarang felt Jin get tight around his cock and he climaxed inside of Jin and pulled out of Jin. Hwoarang said breathlessly, "Oh my fucking god that was hot!" Hwoarang could hear soft snoring next to him. Jin had fallen asleep. Hwoarang thought Jin looked adorable when he was sleeping so he kissed Jin on the forehead and wrapped his arms around him. The two lovers fell asleep peacefully.

A/N: O_O OH MY GOD!

Hwoarang: (sleepily) hmm Jin I love you

Jin: (sleepily) I love you too Hwoa.

_ Awwwww! (covers mouth) Read and Review!


End file.
